Where are you?
by sakura-204
Summary: Kai has this little crush oon a girl name Celia. When he founds out that she loves someone else, Kai gets all sad and stuff. Next he gets blader-napped. Two years later Kai appears and he wants Celia to come back to Russia. What will happen? KaiOC R&R!


Sakura-204: I just can't help it, but I'm writing another fanfic.  
  
The plot: When Kai sees that Celia, his long time crush and friend found someone else he gets all sad and mad. Next Kai gets kidnapped. Two years later he shows up wanting Celia to come with him to Russia! Oh no* gasp* what happens next?  
  
Note: everyone's age is different Another note: The ages will change.  
  
Tyson-14  
  
Max-14  
  
Ray-15  
  
Kai-15  
  
Chief aka Kenny-14  
  
Hilary-14  
  
Celia-14  
  
Name: Celia Dawson Age: 14 Sex: female (Duh!) Appearance: shoulder-length black hair with light brown streaks. (She puts her hair in a bun.), brown eyes, she wears black shorts, red Tommy Hilfiger, white socks, and Nike runners. Nationality: Japanese Personality: Really sweet and quiet. She's nice to everyone and she never gets mad all the time. (Well...sometimes)  
  
I don't own Beyblade but Celia and the plot. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking....  
  
It was time. Time that Kai Hiwatari was going to admit that he loves Celia. Kai had a long time crush on her. That little crush turned into a blossoming love. He couldn't admit that he likes her because he was shy.  
  
Kai's Thoughts...  
  
"Its finally time. My crush on Celia ends here. Soon when I admit my love for Celia, It'll be a new beginning for me. I just hope that Celia will accept my love for her." End of thought  
  
Kai was walking towards Celia's house. He rings the doorbell. Celia's mother answered it.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Kai"  
  
"Hello. Is Celia home?"  
  
"No... Celia is visiting her father. She won't be back until next Monday"  
  
"Oh...thanks anyways. I'll see her next week"  
  
"Bye Kai"  
  
Kai sighed  
  
"Aw crap. My chance blown away by the wind."  
  
Kai decided to go the river. When he got there, he sat down on the stairs. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai's thoughts  
  
Celia... I remember when I first met you...  
  
* * * * Flashback* * * * (Last year ...) Kai was on a star liner cruiser. He sighed. This boat trip was getting boring. If he doesn't find anything to do, he'll die of boredom. As he walks to the sun deck some girl bumps into him.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."  
  
"It's okay, by the ways what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Celia."  
  
"The name's Kai"  
  
"You're from the Blade Breakers right?"  
  
Kai groaned," Don't tell me you're some fan girl that wants my autograph"  
  
"Uh...no. Want to hang out on the sun deck?"  
  
"Sure why not? It's beats sitting in my room all day."  
  
A while later...  
  
"I never thought we had so much I common." Said Celia  
  
"It's really fun to hang out with you." Said Kai.  
  
"Anyways where are heading off to?" Asked Celia  
  
"Japan"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
* * * *End Of flashback * * * *  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"If it wasn't for that boat trip I wouldn't meet her in the first place." *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai's thoughts were broken when Tyson sees him. *~*~*~*~* "Oh... If it isn't lover boy. Where's your girlfriend eh?" teased Tyson  
  
"Shut up Tyson!!!!! Celia's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, that's all. Celia is visiting her dad if you want to know."  
  
"SUURREEE! That's what they all say"  
  
"Tyson... just zip it"  
  
"Whatever. But I think you and Celia make a good couple"  
  
Kai grunted.  
  
Kai and Tyson walked back to Tyson's dojo. They saw max and Ray training while Kenny and Hilary were analyzing them.  
  
"Well if isn't Kai without Celia. This is a first. Normally you and her would always come here together." Said Ray  
  
"Where's Celia?" asked Max  
  
"She's visiting her dad." Said Kai  
  
"Yeah sure.... She's probably hiding behind the door anyways." Said Max  
  
"Really I mean it." Exclaimed Kai  
  
"Kai is telling the truth. I didn't see Celia with him." Said Tyson  
  
"Alright then." Said ray. He whispers to Max. "I still don't believe him."  
  
"I heard that." Kai said with a shrug  
  
"He's like a blood hound." Whispered Max to Ray  
  
"I also heard that"  
  
"Next time we whisper about Kai, remind me to go somewhere else," reminded Max.  
  
Ray nodded  
  
"Anyways what are way gonna do now?" asked Hilary  
  
"I guess we could... eat?" said Tyson  
  
Everyone does an anime fall  
  
"Does b have an idea we could do besides eating" Hilary asked while glaring at Tyson  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Nahda"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Okay.... Let's chill." Said Hilary (sorry it was randomly)  
  
While they were 'chilling' Ray walked up to Kai and asked:  
  
"Kai, Do you still like Celia? As in like like?  
  
"No..."  
  
"Really? Then how come you see her you always seem to blush?"  
  
"No reason"  
  
"Kai I have a feeling that you kinda Love her"  
  
"I don't LOVE her. She's just my friend"  
  
"Suit yourself then"  
  
Kai thought:  
  
Ray's right. I do love Celia.  
  
End of thought  
  
Kai sighed and sat while watching at the sunset. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Mean while at Hawaii....  
  
Celia comes out of the water, dripping wet.  
  
"Dad, surfing's really fun. Back home you can't do this at the beach."  
  
"I'm really glad. You learn so quickly." Said a man. The man had light brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a Hawaiian print shirt and khakis.  
  
"I really miss my friends back home." Said Celia She thought i especially him. i  
  
"Don't worry. You'll see them next week. How about we go for ice cream?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure"  
  
Celia and her dad walked out of the beach and went for ice cream.  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You see... there's this guy I like. His name is Drake. Ever since I met him, I grew really fond of him, I want to tell him I like him but how can I?"  
  
"You'll find those right words soon. What is Drake like?"  
  
"Well you see... He's really friendly and nice. What else? Hm... He's cute and um... and a good personality. I think that's all."  
  
"He sounds like the perfect guy for you."  
  
"Yeah he is"  
  
Celia thoughts: I wait! That's not true. Drake is nice, but it's not really him. I have a feeling it's suppose to be someone else, but who?  
  
"Celia?"  
  
"Hm? Oh! Sorry dad, Must have been lost in my thoughts"  
  
"Well Celia, do you want me to teach you how to water ski?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Sakura-204: Celia going water skiing, Kai thinks about her, and the other Blade Breakers are doing something.  
  
Tyson: For your Information, We were training.  
  
Sakura-204:Whatever  
  
Kenny: I don't have a line yet. Where's my line huh?  
  
Dizzi: Mine too!  
  
Sakura-204: There you just said your lines.  
  
Kenny: In the Fan Fic.  
  
Sakura-204: I'll give you lines SOON!!!!  
  
Kenny: When?  
  
Sakura-204: When I update. Oh! And don't forget to R&R! 


End file.
